One Moment
by Roses of Sharon
Summary: She doesn’t know quite when she realizes that she loves him. She wonders, because she would like to find that moment, torture it, kill it, and then mount it on a spike in front of the entrance to time. [SasuSaku]


Repost: After a review from RaiMidori, I went back through the story and discovered that she was absolutely right – the sex scene was completely, absolutely overdoing it. So, I deleted most of it (a sentence or two), and left only the line leading up to it. Therefore, it now mentions sex but doesn't go into detail. She also mentioned that there was no lead-up to the kiss – I completely agree. The ending of the story was a bit hard for me, as are most endings, but I couldn't quite figure out what was wrong. I've added a few lines and changed a few others. Thanks to _RaiMidori _for helping me out!

Author's Note: Thanks also to zabani-chan for the suggestion of a two-shot instead of just one. I don't know if I can continue in this style, since the writing of this story was mainly spontaneous and I don't know if I can actually practice this style. However, I thank you for the suggestion and promise to consider it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, Jetix, Cartoon Network, Madman International, TV Tokyo, Studio Perriot, YTV, and Manga Entertainment.

Summary: She doesn't know quite when she realizes that she loves him. She wonders, because she would like to find that moment, torture it, kill it, and then mount it on a spike in front of the entrance to time.

One Moment

She doesn't know when she realizes she loves him. Before, he had been nothing more or less than a crush, a simple, little girl's crush. That is all. Afterwards, he was everything and more. She wonders when, because she would like to find that moment, torture it, kill it, then mount it on a spike in front of the entrance to time, so no moment would dare sneak up on her ever again.

Because now that she loves him, she is trapped. She shouldn't love him, she knows, because he betrayed her and Konohagurake and Team Seven, and then he almost killed Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Naruto. She should hate him for hurting her, for breaking her heart, for tearing it out and crushing it in front of her eyes, for shattering it, for crumbling it like so much glass, and just as fragile.

But she can't hate him, because she loves him, and he came back, and he serves his probation, and the apologized to Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji (not Naruto, though, but they have their own understanding) – and they are the Konoha Twelve again, and Team Seven plus one equals Team Kakashi, and he's nice to her, just a bit, and he cares, just a little, so she's dusted off the pieces of the heart she krazy-glued together with the help of Lee, Kiba, Naruto, and her girlfriends and bought a new bottle, this time of super glue.

After all, she's loved him since she stopped liking him, and liked him since forever, and she has experience with Romance and Sasuke and how things tend to go boom and collapse in ruins when the two mix. So she revs up her heart, preparing for the chase and the disappointment, and laces on her helmet.

Let's go, her eyes say challengingly, catch me – if you can. He's joining in the dance now, too, and she spurs him on even as she runs away, more because she's playing it fast and loose and furious and that not because she'll win – but because she enjoys the thrill of the chase and wants to get it over with at the same time.

She doesn't quite know when he got ahead, just like she doesn't know quite when she fell in love with him, with his eyes, his smile, his hair, his body, him, but he's ahead now. He throws that (sexy) smirk over his shoulder, and than, with triumph in his eyes, he races toward the finish, where they tell each other the truth (or something like it) and she either wins or loses.

But he forgets something. He forgets that she is shinobi, and, more than that, kunoichi. He forgets until she jumps on top of him, and he falls and she falls on right on top, and she kisses him, full on the lips. And then they are doing a dance more forbidden than the one of courtship – the dance of sex, of love.

And they stay there, together. They don't quite make it to the finish line, because there they will have to face the truth. And the truth, my poor, poor dear, is that nothing is what it seems. They truth is they don't know the truth.

But, deep down, they want to know, and, one day, she decides its time to go. She doesn't know when she decides, just as she doesn't know quite when Sasuke got ahead of her, but one moment she decides that they have to find the truth. And, hand in hand, she walks with her Sasuke-kun up the aisle, and they ask her, "Do you promise to love him forever and ever, no matter what?"

She looks at him for half a moment, tears shining in her eyes, and he nods at her, ever so slightly, and she turns back to them, and she says yes, and he lifts up the veil and they kiss. And the people cheer, and cry, and so does she, because she has never been happier in her life.

Because he said he loved her.

And then, he kissed her.


End file.
